Like me
by Emolie-the-cutter
Summary: I hissed and turned my back on them...i stalked away to my den and brushed through the ferns both of then kept watching me....Song fic..Fire x cinder x sand...


**Like me**

Cinder x Fire x Sand

by:Goodbye-sprite

i don't own warriors,if i did Sandstorm would die and fireheart would fall in love with Cinderpelt.

* * *

Okay this is my first attempt at a song fic soo don't complain okay...please try to be nice okay...okay song is in _italics _and the story is regular print..

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Do you, do you _

_Do you, do you _

_Do you, can keep on watching me _

I hissed and turned my back on them...mainly Sandstorm...i stalked away to my den and brushed through the ferns both of then kept watching me,mainly Fireheart...

Sandstorm's P.O.V

_Look at me, I know I'm fly(know I'm fly) _

_Look at me, you wanna be fly like I _

_I'm the truth and the truth don't lie _

I smirked and leaned closer to Fireheart and purred deeply,loving every minute of this .I opened my eyes and looked at Cinderpelt turned and stalk to her den. I looked up at Fireheart as she was watching her intently. I sighed and got up and left Fireheart,and went to Cinderpelt's den.

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Gimme 10 feet chick _

_Now add another 5 _

I sighed and shook my pelt and peered out of my den and i saw Sandstorm cuddling closer to Fireheart,and Fireheart was staring at me and ducked back into my den and went to sorting my herbs. I stopped and looked up at Sandstorm.

"what do you want."I hissed as i glanced at her.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

_If I had a stiff one _

_You'd be all on that (I'm on fire) _

_I put hot on the map _

_Cause I be the one that you wanna be like(Oh,oh,oh,oh) _

"Oh is that how a medicine cat greats her guests"I purred tauntingly,I Looked at Cinderpelt who looked u at me and glared.

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Yeah you wanna be like me _

_Everything she do is like me _

_From her head to her feet, like me _

_Trying to talk like me _

_Trying to walk like me _

"you do not Order me around Sandstorm!"I screeched at her as I stepped towards her,she knows that i like Fireheart but she stole his heart. I watched her step back and hiss at me. I glance at the ginger shape coming int the den but I don't care,I jump and landed on Sandstorm.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

_Trying to get all the boys in the club like me _

I hissed and stepped back from Cinderpelt 'i never liked her glares or her short temper,I can't blame her though.'I thought. I hissed as she landed on my back and reared back and landed on her as she let out a screech in pain. I got up and looked at her and placed my paw on her chest.

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Everything she be is like me _

_Trying to imitate me _

_trying to look like me _

_Trying to act like me _

_Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me _

I screeched in pain as she landed on my crippled leg,when she placed her paw on my chest I notest something,She was imitating my smirk,she had grown her fur out and she copied my moved. 'That little..."i thought as she bent down and whispered.

"I know about your petty crush on Fireheart.."she whispered in my ear.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

_Look at me, you know I'm hot (Know I'm hot) _

_Look at me, bet you wish you had my spot  
__You can't, chick, but I'mma let you try _

_To get on my level, level, get on my level tonight _

_If I had a stiff one  
You'd be all on that (I'm on fire)  
I put hot on the map  
'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like (Oh, oh, oh, oh) _

I smirked and hissed as Cinderpelt kicked my bell,and yowled.

"It's not a petty crush!"as she jumped on me and bit my shoulder,i hissed and shook her off and looked at Fireheart who was not looking at me but at her...I growled and raced out of the den. And into the forest...

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Yeah you wanna be like me_

Everything she do is like me (Like me)  
From her head to her feet, like me  
Trying to talk like me  
Trying to walk like me 

I didn't look at Fireheart who was staring at me,I turned and walked away and Into my den and layed down with a thump,I rested my head on the cold ground I was about to sit up when I felt a warm tongue cleaning my fur. I opened my eyes and Looked at Fireheart he was cleaning my fur.

"Now now close your eyes Cinderpelt I will clean you up good"he purred in my ear as I closed my eyes and rested.

Sandstorm's P.O.V

_Trying to get all the boys in the club like me _

I hissed and stopped when I got to the shadow clan border and sat down,I didn't care about my wounds. I listened for any paw steps showing that Fireheart had gone after me. I growled and hissed

"That little kittypet hes with her!"I looked into the trees and notest the sun was going down, but I didn't care no way in the Starclan I would be going back to there...

Cinderpelt's P.O.V

_Everything she be is like me (Like me, woah)  
Trying to imitate me  
Trying to look like me  
Trying to act like me  
Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me _

_Ah, ah  
She wish she was fine  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was dime like me  
'Cause I'm a hottie and this a party  
She wish she was me and that's too bad _

_Oh  
She wish she was bad  
Oh oh  
She wish she that she had it, all the boys like me  
It ain't easy being meezy baby_

Everything she do is like me (Everything she do)  
From her head to her feet, like me (Oh yeah)  
She's trying to talk like me  
Trying to walk like me  
Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me (Like me, like me, like me)  
Trying to imitate me  
She trying to look like me  
Trying to act like me  
Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me 

_Ah, ah  
She wish she was fine  
Ah, ah  
She wish she was a dime like me  
'Cause I'm a hottie and this a party  
She wish she was me and that's too bad _

I woke up and notest that Fireheart was curled around me purring deeply in his sleep. I yawned and looked around my den as I curled my tail with his.

"I hope no one finds us like this"I whispered softly as I sat up and looked around again. And turned to Fireheart as his voice sounded.

"No one will find us like this,I made sure that most of the cats are hunting or on a patrol...Now baby go back to sleep"he said as she licked my ears and went back to sleep. I purred and layed back down and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_Do you, do you  
Do you, do you  
Do you, can keep on watching me_

Do you, do you  
Do you, do you  
Do you, can keep on watching me  
ooh 

(later that day)

I sat and watched Sandstorm with Fireheart who sat a mouse length away from me,She looked back at me and hissed and stormed over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a sparrow and went to the far side of the camp away from us and ate her meal,glaring at us intently. 'But what do I say now I have Fireheart now and she don't maybe now she can go and get Dustpelt or better someone from Shadowclan 'I thought as i got up and licked Fireheart cheek quickly and whispered

"I will be looking for herbs,do you want to come"I asked him. He nodded and walked with me are pelts barely touching 'What can I say she wanted to be like me...'I thought as we walked out of the camp tail twined and purring deeply.


End file.
